Phantom Investigators: Animated
Phantom Investigators: Animated, also known as Phantom Investigators: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series that made its The WB (as part of the Kids' WB block) premiere on September 4, 2004 and ended on February 25, 2006 after two seasons and fifty-two episodes. The show is the sequel to Phantom Investigators and this is the first time where it is fully animated. Plot The P.I. are back in this fully animated adaptation. Characters Phantom Investigators *'Daemona "Monie" Prune' (voiced by Jocelyn Loewen, in place of Courtney Vineys) is the central protagonist of the series and the powerless leader of the team. *'Kira Williams' (voiced by Cree Summer, in place of Amber Ross) is a girl with telepathic powers. *'Casey Matthews' (voiced by Jason Marsden, in place of Andrew Decker) is a nerdy boy with morphing abilities. *'Jericho Andersen' (voiced by Scott Menville, in place of Alecsander Kocev) is a boy with telekinetic abilities. Companions *'Wad' (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a chewing-gum sprite. *'Jinxy' (voiced by Jeremy Rowley) is a bad-luck demon. Others *'Ramona Brendan' (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) is Daemona's arch-rival who is hateful to her. *'Molly' and Harold Prune (voiced by Kath Soucie and Ron Pardo) are Daemona's parents. *'Oliver Prune' (voiced by Candi Milo) is Daemona's 11-year-old brother. *'Karina' and Gonzo Williams (voiced by Michele Morgan and Dorian Harewood) are parents to Kira. *'Spencer Williams' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is Kira's older brother who is 17-years-old. *'Linda' and Albert Matthews (voiced by Jennifer Hale and Jeff Bennett) are Casey's parents. *'Kerry Matthews' (voiced by Tara Strong) is Casey's 11-year-old sister. *'Roxanne' and Calvin Andersen (voiced by Sissy Spacek and Dale Wilson) are Jericho's parents. *'Wilhelmina "Wilma" Andersen' (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) is Jericho's 17-year-old sister. *'Principal Tate Parsons' (voiced by Jim Cummings) is the principal of a school where Daemona and her friends attend. *'Miss Lydia Harrison' (voiced by Lori Alan) is the math teacher. *'Coach Tessa Malone' (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) is the coach of the gym. Episodes List of Phantom Investigators: Animated episodes Voice cast *Jocelyn Loewen as Daemona Prune *Cree Summer as Kira Williams *Jason Marsden as Casey Matthews *Scott Menville as Jericho Andersen *Tom Kenny as Wad *Jeremy Rowley as Jinxy *Stephanie Morgenstern as Ramona Brendan *Kath Soucie as Molly Prune *Ron Pardo as Harold Prune *Candi Milo as Oliver Prune *Michele Morgan as Karina Williams *Dorian Harewood as Gonzo Williams *Phil LaMarr as Spencer Williams *Jennifer Hale as Linda Matthews *Jeff Bennett as Albert Matthews *Tara Strong as Kerry Matthews *Sissy Spacek as Roxanne Andersen *Dale Wilson as Calvin Andersen *Kelly Sheridan as Wilma Andersen *Jim Cummings as Principal Tate Parsons *Lori Alan as Miss Lydia Harrison *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Coach Tessa Malone Additional Voices *Kari Wahlgren *Grey DeLisle *Michelle Ruff *Rob Paulsen *Cheryl Chase *Howie Mandel *Dan Castellaneta *Frank Welker *Jess Harnell *Pamela Adlon *Kevin Michael Richardson *Sarah Silverman *Linda Cardellini *Elizabeth Daily *Dee Bradley Baker *Audrey Wasilewski Reception The series was received with better critical reception than its predecessor. Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Gallery Concept Art Daemona's first design.png|This is the first design of Daemona that ever made in late 2003. Official Artwork Daemona in her new style.jpg|An official redesign of Daemona for the series. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Daemona sees a drink (Kids' WB airing from November 2004).png|A screenshot of the tenth episode from a Kids' WB airing on November 6, 2004. Trivia *The second in the Sony Pictures Television library. *Unlike the original show, the first show not to be owned by Wholesome Products, Inc. *The designs of the characters were look different, like a mix of Gravity Falls and The Fairly OddParents. *The original voice actors were replaced by the new voice actors in this series. Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:2004 Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:Reboot Category:Animated television series Category:Kids WB Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:2D animation Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Mystery television series Category:Action Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Hand-drawn animation